Just Another Day
by Verai
Summary: Set a year or so after the Buu saga, this is just a short fic about an average day of the Briefs and Son families. Or rather, as average as you can get with Saiyans running amok...


Hello Everyone! I got the idea for this fic by looking at this picture that my friend gave me. It's a 4-panel comic of what looks to be Vegeta finally defeating Goku, but it appears that they are only playing a video game (it's pretty hilarious, you can probably find it on Google). The setting is some time after Buu gets killed. Er... Not much plot, but it has a general theme to it. This fic is sorta about a normal day on Earth, or at least as normal as it can get with Goku and Vegeta running around... Anyway, C&C and other types of communications...

Oh yeah, and all characters belong to their original owners, blah blah blah, disclaimers and that kind of crap apply, yada, yada...

**Just Another Day **

**By: Top Ace**

_Dawn at the Son house_

"GOHAN!" Chi Chi roused her son awake. "Today's the last day of school before summer. So get up and get dressed!" Gohan woke up and groggily rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Okay Mom, I'm up, I'm up." Gohan washed up and got dressed for school. He peeked into Goten's room to see him sleeping like an angel. _Lucky kid,_ thought Gohan. _His school gets out a week early._ Gohan walked to the kitchen to grab his breakfast. He sat down at the table with his parents. Chi Chi said, "Oh Gohan, I'm so proud of my little boy!" She hugged him so hard that he almost lost his breath. Goku just chuckled. "Yeah, I'm proud of you too, Gohan." Gohan smiled, but his face was turning blue. "Uh _*gasp*_ Mom, I really _*gasp*_ can't breath..."

_Morning at Capsule Corp_

Bulma awoke to get to work. Vegeta had already been awake to train. Bulma walked into Trunks' room to prod her son to wakefulness. "Trunks, get up. It's 9 in the morning already." "Awww, but Mom, school ended a week ago. Why do you still wake me up so early?" Bulma picked Trunks out of the bed and flopped him inside the bathroom. "Now wash up and get dressed. Don't be a sleepy head!" Trunks muttered something about not being able to enjoy summer vacation and started brushing his teeth.

Goten arrived at Trunks' house at 10:00 AM. Trunks had invited him over to see the new video game that Trunks had recieved from his mother. "It's the coolest video game Goten," Trunks remarked. "It's so fun!" Goten looked at him with that funny one eyebrow up kind of look. "Uh... Video game?" Trunks smacked his forehead. "Don't tell me you don't know what a video game is?" Goten looked upwards. "Okay, I won't tell you." Trunks took Goten inside to teach him the ways of the N64.

Gohan rode the Kintoun (Or Flying Nimbus or Nube Voradora or whatever) to school. He didn't want to ride his bike, and he didn't feel like flying. He hopped off the cloud and landed on the front steps. He walked inside the building. Videl saw him and walked up to him. She took his arm and Gohan smiled at her. The two lovebirds walked to class, hand in hand.

Trunks and Goten were glued to the television set in the Capsule Corp headquarters, yelling their lungs out. "Take this!" "No! YOU take THIS!" *BANG!* *CRASH!* "Ha ha! I won!" "Rematch!" This went on for several hours, while Bulma worked on trying to talk Vegeta into coming out of the training room. "C'mon Vegeta. You've trained for half a day already. Why don't you come out for some food?" The door to the training room opened and Vegeta slowly walked out. "Food? Okay, I guess." He walked past her towards the kitchen. _He's mellowed out a lot since the attack of Buu,_ Bulma thought to herself.

Gohan was eating lunch at high school. He and Videl had been going out for a while, but he was too shy to pop the question to her. He loved her, with all his heart. But did she love him? Did she feel the same way? Gohan continued to eat, but his mind was elsewhere...

After Vegeta stuffed his face full of rice balls and soup, he walked to the living room to discover why his son and Goten were making so much noise. He walked in to see them playing a "video game." He walked in and sat on the couch behind them. "What are you doing? You should be training yourself physically, not sitting here like a couch tomato." Trunks paused the game to look up at his father. "It's couch 'potato' Papa, and we're just playing a fighting game on the Nintendo 64 Mom bought for me. Here, give it a try." Vegeta got off the couch to sit on the floor next to his son. Trunks handed his father a control pad and taught him the moves of each button. Then Trunks grabbed a different control pad and said, "Prepare to lose Papa, heh heh heh..."

An hour later...

Trunks and Vegeta were actually both very good video game players. They had been on the same match of a whole hour! Goten sat behind them on the couch and watched, since he lost in the first five minutes. "Give me a break Papa," said Trunks. "This match is never going to end if we keep recharging like this." (In the game, you can regain your lost energy if you catch items that drop down...) Vegeta just grunted. "Never give up son," and with that said, he did a triple kick (in the game) and knocked out Trunk's character. "Awwww! Dang it!" Trunks hopped onto the couch and pouted.

Gohan sat in class, listening intently to the teacher's lecture. Now that Buu was gone, he could finally become a scholar like his mother wanted. He would train every once in a while, but he would devote most of his time to studying. He wanted his mother to be proud of him. But he knew that she already was.

The doorbell rang at the Capsule Corp. Bulma answered it and at the door was Goku. "Hi everyone! I'm here to pickup Goten." Goten ran to his dad. "Papa! Papa! You've gotta see Trunks' new video game!" He grabbed his hand and dragged him to the living room. "Hello Kakaroto," Vegeta muttered. "What's up Vegeta," Goku replied. "Hi Uncle Goku," Trunks said. "You wanna see my new video game?" Goku could never say no to the kids and sat down on the floor with his son. Goten quickly showed him how to play and soon all four of them were engaged in a super duel to the death. (Or at least until their eyes started to hurt...)

Another two hours pass...

Bulma walked into the living room with some tea and cookies to see a very interesting (and hilarious) sight. Trunks and Goten were sitting on the couch, watching the TV screen quietly. Sitting on the floor were Goku and Vegeta, still battling their characters. "Take this!" "Oh Crap!" *BANG!* *CRASH!* "Ha ha! I won!" "Grrrr..." Bulma's jaw dropped. Goku stood up and looked at his watch. "Hm. It's only 3:30. (he turns to Vegeta) Hey Vegeta, you want a rematch?" Vegeta smirked. "You know you're gonna lose again." "Huh. We'll see about that. Goten, Trunks, you wanna play?" Trunks and Goten got up from the couch. "No Uncle, me and Goten are gonna go outside and spar." Goku just smiled. "Okay. Oh, Gohan's out of school now, see if you can play with him." Goten jumped into the air with joy. "Yeah! C'mon Trunks, let's go!" The two kids ran outside. Bulma yelled after them, "Be back by 4:30 Trunks!" Goku turned his head back to Vegeta. "Okay Vegeta, one on one."

Outside, Trunks and Goten flew towards Orange Star High School. Trunks commented, "Jeez, adults these days." "Yeah. They need to get out more," Goten replied.

Gohan flew back to his house on Kintoun. He thought about asking Videl today, but she had to leave to one of her police missions again. It was just a cat trapped in a tree, so he knew that she didn't need his help. He was still thinking about how he should propose when he felt two ki powers heading towards him. He decided that since it was Friday, he could afford to mess around for awhile. So he leaped off the cloud and head straight towards the ki.

Trunks and Goten felt Gohan's ki and zipped towards it. They met half way. "Hi Gohan!" Goten yelled as he jumped into his brother's arms for a hug.  
"Hi Goten, Trunks. How are you?"  
"Fine Gohan," said Trunks.  
"Where's Papa?" Gohan asked.  
Goten pulled out of the brotherly embrace and hovered near Trunks. "Uncle Vegeta and Papa are playing video games at Trunks' house." Gohan started to catch some flies with his mouth. "You've got to be kidding me! Papa and Vegeta are playing _video games_?" Trunks and Goten nodded in unison. Gohan facefaulted all the way to the ground...

_Back at Capsule Corp_

Goku and Vegeta continued to battle it out in the world of video entertainment. They had been playing for a whole hour before, and it looked like they were going to be occupied until dinner time. Bulma walked into the living room, distinctly displeased with them playing video games. She walked up behind and started one of her lectures. "You two shouldn't be playing video games. It'll ruin your eyes. And don't just sit there like a couch potato. You're both like little kids..." Neither of them were listening to her. Vegeta beat Goku once again. "You're pretty good at this Vegeta," Goku said. "You should enter a tournament or something." Vegeta just smiled. _Heh. I finally beat Kakaroto at something. Eh, it's not much, but at least I won._

Gohan and the others flew home, where Gohan changed his clothes and Goten and Trunks got something to eat from Chi Chi. Then Gohan, Goten and Trunks all flew to the wilderness area near where Gohan had trained with Piccolo. Here, they trained for about an hour.

Bulma glanced at the clock. It was 5:30 PM. "Where is Trunks? He's late. Uh, Goku, you'd better head back before Chi Chi yells her head off at you. You're late enough as it is." Goku got up and stretched. "Oh, okay. See ya Bulma, Vegeta." Goku ran out the door, waving goodbye as he left. Bulma just shook her head and smiled. "That Goku, he's still like a little kid." Vegeta also got up and put his arms around his wife and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Bulma was actually surprised that Vegeta would do anything affectionate without having her to persuade him to. She turned around to say something when he put a finger on her lips. His dark eyes stared into her clear blue ones. "I love you," Vegeta said quietly. Bulma's eyes went wide open, surprised that he actually said that to her. After a few moments of shock she smiled and whispered back, "I love you too."

5:30 PM at the Son house

Goku flew back home, while at the same time, Gohan and Goten were also flying back home. Trunks had flown back home after he realized he was going to be late. All three of them met near the house. "Hi Papa!" Goku floated over to his sons. "Hi Goten. Gohan, how was your last day at school?" Gohan just smiled. "It was great. We learned all about biology." Goku just nodded and they all floated to the ground. All of them went inside the house to see a steaming Chi Chi, her hands at her sides. "Dinner was ready half an hour ago! You're all late! Where were you all?" Chi Chi started to have one of those worrying fits when Goku just put his hand on her shoulder and calmed her down.  
"Don't worry Chi Chi, we were all okay."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry Mom, we won't be late again," Gohan added.  
"Uh-huh," Goten agreed. Chi Chi calmed down and they all sat down to eat dinner.

6:00 PM at Capsule Corp

Vegeta, Trunks and Bulma ate their dinner, with some arguement as to what kind of punishment Trunks would get for being late. It was decided that he should be grounded from his video game for a week. Trunks scarfed down his dinner and went upstairs to sleep, as he was tired from sparing with Goten and Gohan. Vegeta and Bulma continued to eat in silence.

8:00 PM

Chi Chi tucked Goten into bed. "Mom, can I stay up another hour tonight? Please?" "Now now Goten," Chi Chi replied, "You need your rest." Goten pleaded some more until Chi Chi couldn't say no anymore and gave in. Goten jumped out of bed and went to Gohan's room. Gohan was reading a book when Goten jumped onto his bed.  
"Goten? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"  
"Mom gave me an extra hour!"  
"Super!" Gohan exclaimed. He put his book down and started to wrestle with Goten. Goku came in to check on the noise and upon seeing them wrestling, he jumped into the room to play around too. They were all having a great time. Chi Chi walked into the room to see them all roughhousing. "Ah, they're all just a bunch of little kids." But she smiled at their laughter.

10:00 PM

Trunks was out like a light, and Vegeta was also sleeping, but only lightly. Bulma was working on one of her inventions. She glimpsed at the clock to notice that it was 10 PM already, so she packed up her things and went to bed. She snuggled up next to Vegeta. He stirred and wrapped his arms around her. _This has been an interesting day,_ thought Bulma. _I wonder what will happen tomorrow..._

* * *

Heh heh heh... Can you guess what game they're playing? Does Goten call Vegeta 'uncle'? I know that Trunks calls Goku 'uncle', or at least Mirai Trunks does...


End file.
